


与你共舞，我的爱人

by AshleyHChan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Courferre Week, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, implied sexual content but nothing graphic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 古费拉克牵起他的手，扬起眉毛，这是一个沉默的邀请。公白飞觉得自己的心快跳到喉咙里头，他露出一个笑容，沉浸在对方的眼神里——古费拉克，在厨房里伴着ABBA跳舞，只穿着一双袜子和公白飞的某件衬衫，比他的身材要宽大的多，咖啡和砂糖的味道环绕着他们在此其中，公白飞只想与他共舞。





	与你共舞，我的爱人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dance with you, honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031016) by [lesbianbuckys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbuckys/pseuds/lesbianbuckys). 



> 是2018 COURFERRE周的活动联文。  
> 谢谢她这篇优秀而温暖的文章，谢谢她给予我的信任

当公白飞睡醒的时候，他第一个注意到的东西是窗户上斑驳的阳光。金色的光线捕捉空气中漂浮的灰尘，在地面上投下被割裂的阴影。这很奇怪，他想着。他从前不会在夜间打开百叶窗。他的身体非常沉重迟钝，甚至无法坐起来拉上窗帘，他的皮肤就像一张厚重的网将他绑在床上。其实公白飞并不是一个习惯早起的人，这有些出乎意料。他可以逼着自己早起，但这会让他的脑袋变得非常不灵活，所以他总不会常常这么做的，今天也不例外。他让自己的肌肉放松下来，将毛毯拉起来，盖住了自己的头。

他陷进床单里，放松肩膀，感受覆盖在身上的亚麻布料。然后他摸到了床的另一半，空荡荡的。这是他留意到的第二件事情，他的床空了。

这床昨晚不是空的。

关于昨晚的回忆像流水一样涌进他迷糊慵懒的脑袋里——他的触感，无穷无尽的肌肤相触就像海洋中的波浪翻涌，顺着他的后背抚摸的手，渴望的绝望的亲吻，似乎能够吞噬整个世界，还有……

噢，这床是空的。

该死。

这是一个错误。公白飞毁了它，他毁了自己生命里他认为的最亲密的一段友谊，如今那个如此了解他，就像是他手心手背的男人再也不会在他身边了，全因为在某天夜里他们紧紧相贴，胸口靠着胸口，伴随着“噢，公白飞！”的叫喊以及在床单里的翻云覆雨……操，他搞砸了所有事情。

他可以听到房间外面的动静，悠扬却不真切的音乐声以及不规律的拍打声。他是没有办法躲过不去面对这一切的。他随意地穿上一条短裤，在地上那堆凌乱的衣物里扒拉出一件衬衫，是他们昨晚在冲动的驱使下随意扔在那里的。他缓慢而谨慎地走进厨房，心脏疯狂地震动，就像一只被关在笼子里的鸟儿试图挣扎而出，以至于他的自己都能听到那些剧烈的声响。

古费拉克背对着公白飞，专注在自己面前那个升起蒸汽的炉子上，肩膀跟随着那八十年代的老旧歌曲抖动着，这些音乐正从公白飞厨房里的扬声器中传出。这真的很难让人不心动，古费拉克是如此的可爱，这让公白飞爱上古费拉克这个事实变得是理所当然，毫无意外。他记得他自己认识到这一切的时候没有一点的焦虑和羞耻，只是瞬间转化为一种让人心碎却又温暖而安全的渴望之中。完全的渴望，就像爱本身一样，是一种持续地拉扯，深深地萦绕在他的骨子里。

他从来不后悔自己爱着他，他甚至不会后悔昨天晚上做过的一切。他是如此的自私。

古费拉克转过身来，带着愉悦。在晨光中，就像一位天神。他总是这样耀眼。“我都不知道你醒了”他说，展开最灿烂的笑容。公白飞知道他所有的恐惧都会消失，那些恼人的，凄凉的心碎都不会到来，“我正在做着一些薄煎饼，如果你需要咖啡的话，那里也放着。”

这个男孩是完美的。

公白飞为自己倒了些咖啡，身体紧绷。当站在古费拉克身边时，他感觉自己就像是个外星人。他打量着公白飞，从上而下，眯着眼睛皱着眉，摆出平时那一副有什么事情不对劲的表情——公白飞大概会恨极了古费拉克敏感锐利的直觉，但是其实他爱他身上的一切。接下来或许会是这样的情节，他会告诉公白飞，温柔而亲切的，他并没有渴望他，他们或许不应该继续见面因为他们想要不同的东西。公白飞会接受的。他会逐渐恢复，重塑自己，活下去。他可以继续向前的。

（噢，他在骗谁呢？这一切会摧毁他的。）

古费拉克牵着他的手腕，手指轻抚他的手臂。这感觉非常熟悉，正如昨晚发生的一切，双手游离着，抚摸着，古费拉克描绘着他纹身的黑色线条，顺着躯干，沿着肩膀，勾勒眉眼。公白飞无法再忍受了，他推开了他。

疑惑布满的古费拉克的脸，然而迅速地变为理解：“你很紧张，关于昨天晚上。”

他怔怔地站着，死死地盯着对方，随后扭过头去叹了口气。他将自己的目光转移到面前的咖啡上，喝了两口，又再加了些糖。他能感受到古费拉克的眼神，跟随着他的每个动作。若在平日，他喜欢古费拉克看着他，然而现在他却感觉不自在，就像自己被展示，把他内心的一切都挖出来，找出他颤动的理由。

空气似乎凝结了。沉默在厨房里弥漫着，除了锅中传出来的滋滋油炸声和扬声器中的音乐。古费拉克开始随着音乐摆动，肩膀跟着节奏跳跃，他的笑容缓慢绽放。他热情地跳着，却并不优美，唱着：“我可以从你的眼神看出来，你的感觉正让你变得疯狂（I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild.）。”

古费拉克牵起他的手，扬起眉毛，这是一个沉默的邀请。公白飞觉得自己的心快跳到喉咙里头，他露出一个笑容，沉浸在对方的眼神里——古费拉克，在厨房里伴着ABBA跳舞，只穿着一双袜子和公白飞的某件衬衫，这件衣服可比他的身材要宽大的多，咖啡和砂糖的味道环绕着他们。这几乎是完美的，像是一个美丽的梦，一部只供他想象的小说故事。

他们舞着，公白飞伸出自己的手臂环住古费拉克的腰，让他们的身体贴在一起。古费拉克的笑声如风铃激荡，公白飞知道这一切都将没有问题。

 

和大家想象的不一样，公白飞其实很喜欢喝酒。他甚至是擅长喝酒的，他想。他并不是完全讨厌和巴阿雷或者格朗泰尔（或者他们两同时）把他们共同的朋友拽到夜店。尽管那些嘈杂的音乐在酒精含量高得离谱的花式饮料中不断地侵蚀他的脑袋，震天响的声音在头骨里猛烈敲击。他并没有喝什么酒这个想法大概是因为他过于平静，过于严肃的感情以及他从前并没有被酒精影响过度的这些事实。总而言之，没有一个朋友见过他喝醉，就算被灌长岛冰茶。

直至今晚。

这根本就不是什么大型狂欢派对。古费拉克邀请其他人到他自己和安灼拉的家里（某种程度上现在也是公白飞的家，因为他在这里呆的时间比自己的公寓多得多，更何况他在和其中一个住客谈恋爱）去庆祝考试周的结束，大家都乐于参与。无限供应的酒精再加上古费拉克声称他们家中因为没有沙发而开辟的一个全新舞池。毕竟能让人彻底放松的聚会对在被考试折磨的他们有着无穷的吸引力。不知道因为什么原因，每次安灼拉和古费拉克被问到这场聚会的时候，他们总会忍俊不禁。

公白飞可以感觉到自己最近因为考试的焦灼逐渐融化，紧绷的情绪消散。充满温暖的，他无法听清的温暖生动的声音填满了整间公寓——珂赛特和艾潘妮愉快地在他身边聊着天，摇滚乐回响着，像雷一般震动的笑声只能属于巴阿雷，杯子碰撞的声音和双脚拍打地面的声音不绝于耳，大家都在那个原来应该摆着沙发的地方跳舞。

他能感觉的酒精在他身体里流淌，让他的脸变得滚烫，让他的世界变得不再真切，在模糊和清晰的边缘。他彻底松了下来，自在，不被束缚，好的那种，就像是外面的世界不过是他脑中的一道阴影罢了。他的行动先于他的思考，这大概就是为什么他无视了珂赛特和艾潘妮从聊天变成调情的对话，扔下她们独自一人的闯入那个临时舞池。

公白飞擅长喝酒，但绝对不擅长跳舞。

他找到了古费拉克，从背后搂住他的腰，将他拉近自己，配合着古费拉克晃动腰身的动作，跟着音乐的节奏。他在古费拉克的肩膀上落下一个深情的吻，含着笑意抵着他的皮肤。

古费拉克伸手捧着他的脸，斜着下巴给他一个吻，“你对我的公白飞做了什么呀？”

他佯装生气：“怎么了，我还不可以和我的男朋友跳舞吗？”

“你从来不跳舞，尤其不会毛遂自荐。”

“哼，也许我是在翻开人生全新的一页。”

古费拉克扬起眉毛：“也许你是醉了。”

他笑起来，摇摇头，“是喝多了，不是醉了，这不一样。”

“啊哈，”古费拉克说。音乐变成了一首节拍更快的电音摇滚。他感觉到他们的动作变得更加激烈复杂，不再仅仅是摇晃，古费拉克笨拙地动作和高昂的热情相匹配（也有可能是他们都不会跳舞）。他将古费拉克送出去，又将他拉回来，他们的身体碰撞在一起，感受两人的笑声在身体里如鼓般震动。公白飞紧紧地捧住他的腰臀，两人带着笑容一起吟唱着歌曲，这并不会让人感到难受。当他们在跳舞的时候，不知道是谁，在哪里吹了一声口哨。古费拉克埋进公白飞的锁骨里，然后抬起头亲吻他，他的嘴唇上依旧残留着酒精的香气。

是啊，他也许会习惯跳舞这件事情。

 

伴随着细微的锁门声，门在公白飞身后关上了。与此同时，他身上的能量都被抽干，空洞和疲累席卷全身，肩膀硬得发疼。他靠着墙叹气，捂着脸，想着恐怖又让人恶心的一天终于过去，终于结束了。但是这没有任何帮助。他全身都要散架了，只剩下皮肤拉扯着他的骨头和肌肉，让他还成个人形，但现在那些结合处也快要崩裂了。

他听到了浴室蓬蓬头的水声，被古费拉克不和谐的歌声完全盖过去了。笑容下意识地攀上他的脸。这就是他需要的，一场沐浴，温暖的，和古费拉克一起。

他开始脱衣服，随意地把他们扔在前往浴室的走廊上。和古费拉克同居是非常愉快的事情，他就像是一个恒定的，温暖的存在，而他永远不会腻。他很习惯一个人住，但是每次他回到家时，肚子里总会感觉有那么些不舒服，灼烧一般。只有当古费拉克在他身边，用手臂环住他的脖子，紧紧搂住他，让公白飞能够感受到他男朋友的呼吸轻柔地扫过他的皮肤，听着有节奏的心跳，感受血液流淌全身的力量。

打开浴室门的时候，一股热腾腾的蒸汽扑面而来，潮湿的空气弥漫浴室，让一切变得模糊。手机播放着音乐，古费拉克黑色的剪影印在浴室门上，随着音乐摆动。脱掉最后一件衣物，他跨进了浴室，环住古费拉克的胸口，将额头靠在对方的肩膀上。他叹了口气，任由热水冲刷他的背部，将他的紧绷全部带走。这个时候，音乐也变为更加缓慢的，七十年代的一首老歌。

“糟糕的一天？”古费拉克问，他并没有转过身去。

公白飞发出一声干笑：“最糟糕的。”

古费拉克转身面对着他，一只手撑住他的胸口，另一只手捧着他的脸。他的头发全湿了，细小的卷发贴在额头上，水流在他深深地锁骨里积累。他给了对方一个柔软的吻，就像公白飞是用玻璃做成的那样，就连最轻微的力量都会让他支离破碎。他马上就感觉到了，那股脆弱和动摇。忍耐了一整天的痛苦，泪水逐渐充满他的眼睛。古费拉克用拇指抚摸着他的嘴唇，随后是他的脖子，随后落在他的背上。

“无论今天发生了什么，”古费拉克将公白飞拉近自己，“一切都好了，我在你身边。”

也许是因为他身体的紧张消失了，他这才意识到古费拉克在淋浴下半搂着他的身体，两个人正随着音乐摆动，公白飞的下巴靠着古费拉克的头顶，紧紧相依，让身体无限靠近。他的手指环绕着古费拉克的腰臀，感受着温暖，潮湿的皮肤。

公白飞叹了口气，长长的一声：“该死的，我爱你。”

古费拉克笑着，靠在公白飞的肩膀上唱着歌：“自从我遇到了你，宝贝，爱情捕获了我（since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me.）。”

他们现在绝对是在缓慢地舞蹈，这本是一个狭窄的浴室，很难移动，但这一切意味着他们必须紧紧地抱住对方，仿佛他们是一体的，相同的。水温暖着他们。公白飞吻着古费拉克的发间，内心满足地跟随者音乐晃动，任由水浇灌他们的身体，直至所有的热水消耗殆尽。

 

他们是最后一批离开缪尚的，接近午夜，而且是被踢出来的，被扔进了冰冷的夜里。和若李，博须埃挥手告别后，两对情侣向不同方向走去。街道空无一人，像是悬浮在一个虚幻的泡沫中，公白飞觉得自己似乎在海底观察这个世界，被割裂的灯光从上方射出。没有车经过，没有人走过。

公白飞单手搂着古费拉克的肩膀，拉近两人的距离，一部分原因是寒冷，一部分原因是弥漫在空气里的喜悦，就像是寒冷一样刺激着他们的感官。冰冷的夜晚被他抛在脑后，他把思绪专注在古费拉克走调的哼唱中。歌声在空荡荡的街道回响，沸腾着的兴奋在他们的胸口酝酿，

他们在为一场盛大的抗议庆祝，就在今天的早些时候。不少行业都在罢工，包括了弗以伊的公会。狂欢从开始的一瞬起便没有消退过，他们在缪尚大声热情地演唱着抗议时候的歌曲，让不少顾客鄙视。甚至连安灼拉都加入进来，并且他连一点点的酒都没有喝。

古费拉克和公白飞跌跌撞撞地走回家，古费拉克依旧在唱歌，“然而，地球上什么力量比一个人微弱的力量更弱，（yet, what force on earth is weaker than the feeble strength of one,）”他脑子里想象着音乐，摇晃着几乎忍不住笑出声来。公白飞咧嘴一笑，喷出像云一样的气息，看着它消散在冰冷的黑暗中。红晕爬上古费拉克的脖子，在路灯刺眼的光线下散发着独特的光芒，与周围冰冷的黑色鲜明对比。

古费拉克伸出手，沉默地发出一个邀请，知道他会答应的邀请。就好像公白飞会拒绝古费拉克似的。

他牵着，两人手都是冰凉的。他任由古费拉克带着他摇摆着，他们一同唱着歌，在黑夜里越来越响亮，直到他们唯一能够听到的东西是舞蹈的脚步声，虽然没有音乐，但也有轻颤的歌声：“团结永恒，联盟使我们强大！（solidarity forever, for the union makes us strong!）”

这完全是愚蠢又荒谬的事情。在深夜，和古费拉克在路中间唱歌公会的歌曲跳着舞，但他为此着迷。公白飞无法让自己停下来，冷静地指出他们是在公共地方。他认为现在也无伤大雅。他模仿着古费拉克的动作，游走在布满迷雾的人行道上。古费拉克笑得如此灿烂，似乎能融化空气中的冰雪。他滑倒了，撞在公白飞的身上，说着要让自己站直。他发出了像是珍珠落入盘中的清脆笑声，声音铭刻在他的肌肉里，骨头里。他想象着如果他的生命中没有这一切，没有古费拉克。很幸运的是他不用面对那个假想现实。

他们在回家的路上走着，磕磕碰碰，牵手舞蹈。

FIN

文中涉及的歌曲，按提及顺序：

does your mother know – abba

make me feel - janelle monae

fooled around and fell in love - elvin bishop

solidarity forever - pete seeger


End file.
